It's a Beautiful Day
by stonys
Summary: A 12 year old girl and her scientist father live on an island far out at sea, but her father has gotten lost at sea, and a write, Alex Rover, decides to accompany the girl and wait for her father's return. Jack eventually returns and meets Alex Rover.


Yesterday, I was browsing through the channels on Sky, and I came across Nim's Island on the Sky Family movie channel. I'd wanted to see it for ages, so I thought I'd watch it.  
So after watching it, I am now completely in love with the film, and the idea of Alex Rover (Jodie Foster) and Jack Rusoe (Gerard Butler) has utterly blown me away because I think the are the best suited couple in a film, ever!  
And I fancied making a fic on them. So here goes. This chapter is from the film, I've changed bits but it'll be different in the next chapter!

Quote:

Alex Rover wasn't your average woman. She was scared of absolutely everything, she hated the idea of even going out of her house. And there hadn't been alot of men in her life, apart from the fictional character, Alex Rover, her namesake, that seemed to hang around everywhere she was. He would give her advice, talk to her, and she would talk back, which made her look very.. peculiar in public places. Not that she cared, if someone ever felt the need to ask her what she was doing, she could simply say she was coming up with a new idea for a new book, being a writer and all.  
Yet despite all these fears, here she was, rowing through a thunder storm and the monstrous sea, to accompany a little girl on an island. Nim. Alex had the impression that Nim, being Jack Rusoe's 'associate' was a woman, just like her, or maybe a man. But once an email came through, saying she was awaiting her dad's homecoming as he was lost at sea, she later found out that she had been talking to an 11 year old girl, who lived with her father, Jack Rusoe, on an island far out the coast. Nim begged her to come, to keep her company, to help her while she tried to get her dad home. But being the adventurer she is, there was a slight hesitation, but after a long talk with Alex Rover, she decided it was right to go. And just as she thought about what on earth she was doing, she saw it. The island which she saw on a picture whilst emailing Nim. She smiled slightly to herself, rowing as hard as she could as she neared the shore.

'Come on, Alexandra! Keep going!'

'I am going!' Alex said through gritted teeth to the fictional man.

'I'm being inspirational.'

'Yes, well. I don't need your inspiration at the moment, I just need to get on that god foresaken island.'

Nim's hopes were nearly at a low, using it all up each and every day, hoping it would bring her father home. But all her attempts so far had failed. Yet she still sat there, high in the trees with her telescope, pointing out at sea to try and catch the slightest glimpse of light edging towards the shore. She sighed, looking at the lizard on her shoulder.

'Come on, Fred. I think it's best if we go to sleep.'

The lizard croaked, nudging it's head towards the sea. As Nim followed the lizard's gesture, she beamed as she saw the flicker of a boat making it's way in the distance. She jumped down from the tree, running onto the sand as she called her sea lion, both beginning to swim through the water.

'Daddy! Jack, I'm coming!'

Alex looked up, seeing a girl on the back of a sea lion approaching in the distance. She smiled even more, knowing that the young girl was safe and that she had finally met her.

'Nim! Nim, it's- whoa!'

The boat had turned over, the sea engulfing her as she fell in. She began to panic, knowing that she couldn't swim and that Nim might not get to her in time. She tried her hardest to kick to the surface, failing to do so as she continued to sink towards the sea floor. Her eyes began to flicker as she saw a small figure coming towards her, but she couldn't see who it was, as everything went black.

*******

Alex woke up, face down on a soggy beach as her head shot up, frantically looking around her. She sighed with relief as she saw Nim lying beside her, asleep quietly. Or so she thought.. She thought it'd be best to poke her a little, just to make sure she was ok.

'Nim..' She poked again. 'Nim..'

The young girl groaned, rubbing her little brown eyes as she sat up, she too looking around her, frowning slightly as she saw Alex.

'Um.. do I know you?'

Alex nodded. 'Yes.. It's me, Alex Rover?'

She raised an eyebrow. 'What? You're Alex Rover!? But Alex Rover is an adventurer, a hero. Alex Rover is a.. man!'

'No.. that's just my character. I'm Alexandra Rover.. the writer.'

'You're not Alex Rover! If you were Alex Rover, I wouldn't have had to save you!'

'Bu- Oh..' Alex groaned as she rushed off into the trees. She rubbed her forehead. 'I travel halfway across the world, for nothing!?'

'Go after her, Alexandra..' The fictional charcter told her.

'But she's fine on her own, she just said. She doesn't need me.'

'Yes, she does need you. And you need her.'

'But I- I don't need her.. I have you!'

'No.. no you don't. I'm not going to be your backstop anymore.' And he started walking towards the shore, his feet in the water.

She stood up. 'Hey! You can't leave me! I- I created you, you get back here!'

'You're on your own Alexandra!' He shouted, waving goodbye as he swam through the sea, not attempting to turn back as he continued on going.

'Gaaaah!' Alex screamed. 'A- And don't come back! Stupid fictional character.. I don't need him.' She turned to the trees where Nim had not long ago run through. She took a deep breath, making her way slowly towards the same trees, attempting to look for the little girl.

'Nim..?'


End file.
